gleethefutureofusfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
1x09 Game Face
Here’s what you missed on Glee: The Future of Us: '' ''New Directions are headed to Sectionals with Harlow and Rowan as co-captains. Harlow has a crush on Rowan, but she’s dating Gabe, who Margie has a crush, who Tyler used to have a crush on. Elena likes Shawn, and DJ likes Tommy, so Tommy made Elena become his beard so no one would find out about either of their sexualities. I know, I know – confusing right? That’s what you missed on GLEE! I miss Shawn, ''Elena thought. She was looking at the other girl from across the choir room, who was listening to Miss Corcoran talking about Sectionals. Tommy’s arm was around her shoulder, and it felt heavy, like it was a huge weight and not just a slight touch. ''Ever since Tommy said those things to her, it just hasn’t been the same. I wonder if she’s mad at me. Maybe she doesn’t want to hurt my feelings. Well, she may not have meant it but she already did. “…this week!” Beth said, causing a chorus of cheers. Elena smiled and clapped along, although she had no idea what had just been said. Once Beth had calmed everyone down, Elena went back to gazing at Shawn. I really care about Shawn. ''She thought. ''I might even…“I love you,” Elena hadn’t realized she’d said this out loud until everyone turned to look at her, Shawn included. The other girl was currently staring at Elena confusedly, her brow wrinkled. Tommy swarmed in to do damage control. He forced a happily surprised gasp. “I love you too!” He said, smiling as he kissed Elena’s cheek. Then, he turned to address the glee club. “How amazing is she?” Elena swore she saw DJ mouth ‘trollop’ at her. “That’s very sweet guys,” Beth said. “But do you mind if I get back to Sectionals?” “Of course,” Tommy replied before Elena could say anything. “Go right ahead, Miss Corcoran,” “Thank you, Tommy,” Beth turned back to the glee club. “So, like I was about to say, we’ll be starting off Sectionals with “Ho Hey,” by The Lumineers. This will be the duet between our co-captains, Rowan and Harlow –” Here, Rowan and Harlow exchanged a smile. “- and the rest of you will sing backup. Then, we’ll stick to our theme with an acoustic version of “Diamonds,” by Rihanna. Any questions?”Allegra’s hand went up. “Yes, Allegra?” “Miss Corcoran,” Allegra began. “Do you know who we’re competing against at Sectionals?” “Yes!” Beth responded. She picked up a piece of paper, the one the Show Choir Governing Board had sent her just a few days ago. “The Unitards and the Dalton Academy Warblers,” “Didn’t your boyfriend used to go to Dalton Academy, Rowan?” Shawn asked. Everyone turned to look at Rowan. “Yeah,” She responded. “Gabe. He wasn’t a Warbler, though,” “The Warblers are amazing,” Allegra cut in. “And so are the Unitards.” “Of course you would know that,” Teagan snapped. “What do you do – just go anywhere there’s a spotlight?” “Allegra’s right, guys.” Beth said, causing Allegra to smile haughtily. “We’re up against some really strong competitors and it’s important that we really bring it. So, practice your parts, get plenty of sleep, and make sure to hold it together. Put on your game faces, guys.” The New Directions nodded. They had to win. GLEE: THE FUTURE OF US Rowan grabbed onto Gabe’s arm as they strolled down the football field. It was a crisp, slightly windy afternoon, a nice day for a walk. “So, are you coming to Sectionals?” “Of course,” Gabe responded. “I haven’t seen some of my friends from Dalton since I dropped out.” Rowan frowned. “You’re going to cheer for me, right?” Gabe turned to her and smiled. “Totally,” He assured her, but Rowan didn’t know if he meant it. She convinced herself he did. “Are you singing?” “Harlow and I have a duet,” Rowan told him. “It’s “Ho Hey.” By The Lumineers?” Now Gabe’s face faltered. “Isn’t that a little, I don’t know, romantic?” Rowan shrugged. “I guess.” She responded. “But it’s just a song Gabe, it doesn’t mean anything. You’re my boyfriend, not Harlow.” Gabe sighed. “When you’re right, you’re right.” Rowan smiled as he kissed her. “I have to go, actually,” She said. “Harlow and I need to practice…” Seeing Gabe’s upset facial expression, she added: “But I’d much rather be here with you, babe!” She kissed him again, cupping his cheek, and then departed. ---------------------------------------------------------- “So, are you coming to Sectionals?” Beth asked as she sat down in the teacher’s lounge with Daisy. “Can’t,” Daisy responded. “I have a date with Sean,” “''Oooohhh'',” Beth said. “I don’t know if I should be upset or call you a little vixen!” Daisy laughed. “I wouldn’t go that far…” “You’ve known this guy for what, two weeks?” Beth remarked, ignoring her. “And how many dates have you been on? Four? Five?” Daisy shrugged. “Something like that…” “Hey guys,” Josh and Aaron walked up. “Are either of you going to Sectionals?” Beth asked. “Aren’t you going?” Josh asked, nodding at Daisy. “Can’t,” Beth said, answering for her. “She has a date.” At this, Daisy’s face flushed, practically turning crimson and Aaron rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I can’t go either,” He said quickly. “I have a date too. With Krista,” “Well, that’s nice,” Daisy said, giving him a quick glance before taking a sip of her coffee cup. “It is, isn’t it?” Aaron said, also trying to hide his hurt. “Well,” Josh said, trying to break the tension. “I guess it’s just you and me, Beth.” Beth smiled and raised her coffee cup. ---------------------------------------------------------- “What was up with that I love you crap?” Elena looked up as Tommy walked to her locker. “Did you finally decide to become a better actress?” Elena rolled her eyes at him. “Will you please shut up?” “You can’t keep pulling this shit, Elena!” Tommy snapped. “It’s time to make a decision – Shawn or your secret. Make the right one.” Then, he turned on his heel and walked away. Elena turned her head into the direction of Shawn’s locker. The other girl was looking back sadly, but before their eyes could meet, she turned away. ---------------------------------------------------------- "You're late," Harlow said when Rowan entered the choir room. "Ho Hey," was ending on his iPod for the third time. “Sorry,” Rowan said. “I was with –” She was promptly cut off when her phone rang. Rowan picked it up and checked the caller ID. “Oh, it’s Gabe,” Before Harlow could comment that it was time they get started, Rowan had already answered the call. “Hey,” She said. “I was just talking about you…” She headed over to the other side of the piano to take it. On Harlow’s iPod, the next song had already begun, the swell of the music loud. “''Well, I came home,” Harlow sang, watching Rowan as she laughed and talked on her phone. “''Like a stone, and I fell heavy into your arms.” Why couldn’t he be the one making her laugh like that? Why wasn’t that smile for him? “''These days of dust which we’ve known will blow away with this new sun. But I’ll kneel down, wait for now, and I’ll kneel down, know my ground.” “''And I will wait, I will wait for you.” Harlow sang. “''And I will wait, I will wait for you.” “''So break my step and relent,” He sang. Rowan covered her mouth with her hand, giggling. “''Well, you forgave and I won’t forget. Know what we’ve seen and him with less, now in some way shake the excess.” “''Cause I will wait, I will wait for you. And I will wait, I will wait for you. And I will wait, I will wait for you. And I will wait, I will wait for you.” “''Now I’ll be bold, as well as strong, and use my head alongside my heart. So tame my flesh and fix my eyes, a tethered mind free from the lies.” “''And I’ll kneel down, wait for now. I’ll kneel down, know my ground. Raise my hands, paint my spirit gold. And bow my head, keep my heart slow.” “''Cause I will wait, I will wait for you.” Harlow sang. “''And I will wait, I will wait for you. And I will wait, I will wait for. And I will wait, I will wait for you.” Rowan lowered her phone, covering the receiver with her hand. “Hey Harlow,” She said. “Can you turn down the music? I can’t hear Gabe.” The song was ending now, and Harlow sadly slapped down on the power button. “Sure,” ---------------------------------------------------------- “Hey,” Caleb smiled when Allegra appeared by his locker the next morning. “Hey,” He replied. “Are you excited? Sectionals is tomorrow!” “Totally,” Allegra replied. “But, that’s not what I’m here to talk about.” Caleb looked at her and she bit her lip. “I want to talk about that kiss.” “Oh,” Caleb said, eyes widening. “Oh, okay. What about it?” “Well…” Allegra began. “Just…what did it mean to you exactly? Was it a mistake? Did you like it? Not like it? Are we dating or what?” “Well,” Caleb laughed. “It definitely wasn’t a mistake…” “So, does that mean we’re going out?” Allegra felt herself blush. “Sorry, just…just wondering,” Caleb shrugged and shut his locker. “I don’t know,” He answered. “I like you, I told you that Allegra. I think you’re…''amazing,” Allegra smiled. “But, can I have a little time to think about things? There’s just a lot going on in my life right now and I think it would be best if I just, what’s the word, reflect?” Allegra nodded, her smile not faltering. “I understand,” She said. “Take your time. I’ll be right here, waiting.” ---------------------------------------------------------- “Hey,” Shawn looked up from her textbook – ''Exploring Biology – as Teagan and Ben sat down across from her in the library. “What are you up to?” “Studying,” Shawn replied, looking back down at her book. “I have a quiz on Monday,” Teagan slapped her hand down on the page so Shawn had no choice but to look up at her. “Are you okay? You seem off,” “I’m fine,” Shawn replied a little too quickly. “Really, I am,” Teagan turned to whisper something to Ben. Shawn thought it was: “Can you believe her?” “Shawn,” Ben said. “Seriously. Just tell us.” “I don’t know what the Hell you’re talking about!” Shawn said, raising her hands in a “I-have-no-idea-what’s-going-on-right-now” gesture. “Now, please, if you guys don’t mind I have to study – ” “Bullshit,” Teagan cut her off. “Spill,” Shawn scoffed, pretending to be hurt, but after Teagan giving her a narrow-eyed stare for a few seconds she broke. “It’s Elena,” Ben and Teagan both nodded simultaneously, and Shawn knew they wanted to hear more. “Guys, be honest…is it weird for a friend to have a crush on another friend when that friend is not only straight but taken?” “Oh, I see,” Ben said. Teagan raised her eyebrow. “Metaphorically, of course,” “When she said she was in love with Tommy…” Shawn said. “I just felt…bad. I know I shouldn’t feel this way but I do and it’s freaking me out.” “Okay, listen to me, because I have been there and done that,” Teagan said. “You have two options. One –” Teagan held up a finger. “You could tell Elena that you’re in love with her. Or two –” She held up a second finger. “You could keep your feelings bottled up inside and keep being friends with Elena, having to be the maid of honor at her wedding to Tommy Morelli and attend their children’s christenings and watch her have a life with him she could’ve had with you, never knowing if she reciprocated your love. And hey, maybe you get your heart broken. But that’s the thing – you just don’t know.” Ben was nodding. “That’s really smart.” Teagan beamed at him. “Thank you, I know,” Shawn, on the other hand, sighed. “Is there a third option?” Teagan couldn’t help it – she snorted. “I’d say ‘grow a pair’ but you’re a girl so…” She shrugged. “I really don’t know what else to say.” Shawn slammed her book close. “You’ve both said enough, thank you,” She rose from her seat, the chair slamming against the table as she pushed it in, and walked away. “Well,” Ben said after a moment of silence. “At least we tried?” Teagan flicked his ear. ---------------------------------------------------------- “Wow,” Beth said to Josh, as she looked up and around. “This place is amazing,” It was obvious that Defiance High School had a much higher appreciation for the arts than McKinley. The auditorium was twice the size of the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, with brand new, top of the line lights, curtains, seats and stage. The trophies of the Unitards were proudly on display, and from a small, third place Sectionals trophy that came from 2011 to a much larger, shiner, first place one from just the year before. While they definitely weren’t Warblers good – the Defiance glee club’s collection of titles was demure compared to theirs – they were serious competition. “Are you nervous?” Josh asked her. Beth shook her head yes. “A little,” She admitted. “We’re definitely the underdogs here,” Another thing that was clear was who was here to support who. The kids and parents from Defiance were all decked out in the schools colors, blue and yellow. They filled up almost a whole section of seats themselves. The boys from Dalton Academy all wore their crisp uniforms, their teachers well dressed and poised. They took up a section and a half. Then, there were the people from McKinley – all six of them. And that included Beth and Josh. Josh opened his mouth to say something comforting, but he was cut off by the voice of someone neither of them wanted to see. “Very good, Elizabeth,” Beth and Josh both turned around, shocked to see Robin walking down the aisle. At that same moment, the lights went down and the announcer came on. “Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the 2032 Midwest Show Choir Sectionals! Our first group, from Dalton Academy, the Warblers!” The people from Dalton clapped and cheered as a group of handsome young boys appeared on stage. “''I’m better,” One of the singers sang. “''So much better now. I see the light, touch the light, we’re together now…” “Happy to see me?” Robin asked now. She smiled at Beth and Josh, having reached them. “Robin! Wow!” Beth said sarcastically, casting Josh a glance out of the corner of her eye. “What are you doing here?” “Oh, I’m a big Defiance fan,” Robin responded. “I helped whip their cheerleaders into shape you know. Go Lions!” She fist pumped the air at the last part. On stage, the Warblers were singing the chorus. “''We’ve only just begun, hypnotized by drums. Until forever comes, you’ll find us chasing the sun...”'' “Of course you are…” Josh said under his breath. Robin gave him a quick glance before looking back to Beth. “Good luck today, Elizabeth,” She said. “I’ll be in the choir room taking measurements for my new fitness room first thing Monday morning.” Before Beth could reply, she’d walked away, bumping into Josh on her way past as if he was invisible to her. On stage, the Warblers were doing perfectly in sync dancing and singing “''You’ll find us chasing the sun,”'' over and over again. One of them jumped over another’s shoulders, and again the Dalton people hooted. “Unbelievable,” Beth said to Josh, even though she was currently looking at Robin. “That woman will do anything to see me fail.” She shook her head. “''Oh oh oh oh oh oh,” The Warblers sang. “''Oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh. You’ll find us chasing the sun…” Josh put a hand on Beth’s back. “Come on,” He whispered to her. “Let’s go backstage.” He guided her forward, and the two of them disappeared through one of the double doors. Meanwhile, as the Warblers finished their song, Rowan peeked out from behind the curtain with anticipation. She spotted Gabe, and her heart sank. He was standing among his Dalton friends, on his feet, cheering…for the other team. ---------------------------------------------------------- “And now,” The announcer proclaimed. “Join me in welcoming Defiance High’s own – the Unitards!” As everyone clapped and the Unitards appeared on stage – all of them looking the same, with flawless skin, bottle blonde hair and, not so coincidentally, leotard clad bodies – Rowan sneaked away from the rest of New Directions, taking a side door out and into the auditorium. “''One,” The Unitards were singing. “''Singular sensation, every little step he takes. One thrilling combination, every move that he makes…” Rowan quickly caught Gabe’s gaze, and just as he began to smile at her, she mouthed: “Meet me outside. Now.” With that, he was up. She met Gabe outside the auditorium doors. “Hey,” He said. “You okay?” Inside, the Unitards were still singing. “''She walks into a room, and you know from her maddening pose, effortless whirl she’s the special girl. Stroll-ing, can’t, help, all of her qualities extol-ing…''” “No,” Rowan replied. “I’m not okay.” She paused. “Why were you cheering for the Warblers?” Gabe laughed. “Rowan, it’s just good sportsmanship…” “That was not a good sportsmanship cheer,” Rowan replied. “That was an ‘I-hope-you-win’ cheer.” Gabe was silent for a moment, his face stone cold. It was obvious he was mad. “I’ll tell you what,” He said finally, taking a few steps closer to Rowan until he was practically in her face. “I will cheer for whoever the Hell I want to cheer for. You are not the boss of me. And let me tell you – I don’t want you singing with that…that camera kid!” Rowan gave him a look. “Harlow?” She said. “Why can’t I sing with Harlow?” “Because I’m your boyfriend!” Gabe snapped. “Not him! You should be spending time with me, not singing love songs with him.” “It’s not a –” “Do not say it isn’t a love song! There is a freaking lyric where he sings that I’m not right for you!” “It’s just a song, Gabe!” Rowan said, raising her voice. “God! Why are you being so controlling?” “I’m your boyfriend!” Gabe almost shouted. “I don’t want you spending so much time around him! I have a say in this!” “No you don’t! I’m my own person, Gabe! I can make my own decisions, I’m a big girl!” “Shut up!” Rowan opened her mouth to say something else, angry, but before she could she felt the sharp, stinging pain of Gabe’s palm connecting with her cheek. For a moment afterwards, they both just stood there in silence, Rowan’s fists clenched and breathing heavy, in shock, and Gabe looking from her to his hand, which was still hovering in the air. In the background, the Unitards were still singing. “''One smile and suddenly nobody else will do; you know you’ll never be lonely with you know who…''” Gabe dropped his hand to his side. “Rowan,” He said. “I am so…I didn’t mean it…I…I’m sorry, really I am. I promise, I will never do it again.” Rowan knew all about abusive relationships. She knew that the best thing to do was get out, and to not convince yourself it was your fault. But, this was Gabe, her Gabe, who cared about her, and was honest and beautiful and creative, who made beautiful pieces of artwork, who took her out to dinner and the movies nearly every night. Gabe had just had a moment of weakness, he was afraid he was going to lose her and his temper got the best of him. He’d never hurt her again, Rowan told herself. He wouldn’t. She nodded, putting on her game face so he couldn’t see how much pain she was in. She wondered if her cheek was red. “I know that,” Rowan said. “You were just upset.” After a moment, she kissed his cheek, her lips barely grazing. There was no emotion behind it. “I have to go.” ---------------------------------------------------------- Rowan walked backstage, stopping by the mirror to examine her face. There was a small, pink mark on her cheek and she picked up a brush, dabbing it into the foundation. “Hey,” Harlow appeared behind her. “Ready to do this thingy?” He paused when he saw the spot on Rowan’s face. “Are you okay?” Rowan shook her head yes. “I’m fine,” She said, wiping foundation across her cheek. She rubbed it in, and held back a wince. “I just tripped and fell on my way to the bathroom – face first.” “Ouch,” Harlow replied, having bought this lie. “You alright to perform?” “Obviously,” Rowan insisted, standing upright and fixing the skirt of her black and white dress. “I just fell, Harlow.” “Umm,” Harlow said, a little confused by the ferocity in her tone. “Well, good,” ---------------------------------------------------------- “Shawn?” The girl looked up at the sound of her name, and she smiled to herself as Elena walked over, looking very pretty in that dress with her hair back. “Hey, Elena,” She said. “What’s up? Where’s Tommy?” She didn’t mean to sound bitter when she said it, but it kind of came out that way. At this, Elena’s face grew serious. “That’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about,” She was wringing her hands, twisting the little, silver ring on one of her fingers nervously. Oh no. Shawn thought. This is it. She doesn’t want to be friends anymore. She’s picking him over me. “Okay,” Elena opened her mouth and shook her head, before spewing it all out in one breath. “I’m not in love with Tommy,” This was not what Shawn expected to hear. “You’re…you’re not?” “I’m not even dating him,” Elena continued. “He’s my…he’s my beard,” Now, Shawn’s jaw practically dropped. “Your beard?” If Tommy was her beard, that meant she was…Elena was… “I’ve had a crush on you ever since you sat down next to me at glee club auditions,” Elena admitted now, laughing nervously. “But I was scared to let people know the truth. I wasn’t taught that it was okay to feel this way about the same sex. But, it is. It’s more than okay.” She smiled wistfully. “Please say you like me back, Shawn.” Shawn shook her head, a smile overcoming her face. Was this really happening? “I like you back,” Elena grinned, and leaned forward, pressing her lips against Shawn’s. A half-second later Shawn kissed back, reaching up to cup Elena’s cheeks. When they pulled apart, they were both still smiling. “God, I can’t believe you’re a lesbian!” Elena laughed. “Bisexual,” She corrected. “And for a lesbian, you have terrible gaydar.” “Hey!” Shawn replied. “I always thought Tommy played for my team, do I get points for that?” Elena wrinkled her brow in confusion. “Tommy’s not gay,” “You said you were his beard, didn’t you?” Shawn asked. “Well, he was mine, yeah.” Elena answered. “But he wasn’t trying to hide anything…Was he? “Elena,” Shawn began. “Do you seriously think Tommy was trying to keep you around with all those duets and PDA’s because he was secretly praying you’d fall hopelessly in love with him? It was so obviously PR. He had to have had an ulterior motive he wasn’t telling you.” Now, Elena pondered this, and a moment later realization dawned on her face. “Oh my God,” “Ladies and gentlemen,” The announcer said now. “It’s our final group of the night, from William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!” “What?” Shawn asked, both of them ignoring the rest of the glee club filing into positions. “DJ…” Elena began. “DJ called Tommy ‘his man’. At the time I didn’t get it but…you don’t think they, you know, do you?” “Honestly?” Shawn asked, as she took Elena’s hand and began to drag her towards the stage. “With how today’s been going I wouldn’t be surprised.” ---------------------------------------------------------- Shawn and Elena were the last to take their places on stage. They reluctantly dropped hands, Elena watching Tommy the whole time. She’d have to talk to him later. The rest of ND were scattered into two lines, while Harlow and Rowan stood up front. Harlow was tapping his foot, and Rowan was ringing her hands. She looked nervous, that was odd. “''Ho!” The New Directions all sang together, as the curtain peeled back. “''Hey! Ho! Hey!” There was another chorus of “ho’s” as Harlow took a step forward. He sucked in one last deep breath as he looked out into the packed crowd. “''I’ve been trying to do it right,” He sang. “''I’ve been living a lonely life. I’ve been sleeping here instead; I’ve been sleeping in my bed. I’ve been sleeping in my bed.” “''Hey!” New Directions sang. “''Ho!” “''So show me family,” Rowan sang, searching for Gabe’s face in the crowd. He smiled back at her, but she couldn’t force herself to smile back. “''All the blood that I would bleed,” She spotted Miss Corcoran and Mr. Norton this time, standing backstage and watching her with smiles on their faces, and this was much more reassuring. Rowan turned back to the crowd now with her usual confidence returned. “''I don’t know where I belong,” Harlow sang. “''I don’t know where I went wrong,” Rowan sang. “''But I can write a song,” Harlow sang. “''Hey! 1, 2, 3!” “''I belong with you,” Harlow and Rowan sang together. “''You belong with me, you’re my sweetheart. I belong with you, you belong with me, you’re my sweet…” “''Ho! Hey!” ND sang. “''Ho! Hey!” Elena caught Shawn’s gaze, and Shawn winked at her in return. Allegra looked forward, at the back of Caleb’s head, and smiled to herself. Tyler cast a glance at Margie and quickly turned away. Backstage, Beth felt a sudden surge of a feeling she couldn’t name. She looked at Josh and turned his head, feeling her eyes staring at him. “What?” He asked, confused. “''I don’t think you’re right for him,” Harlow sang. “''Look at what might have been if you…” “''Took a bus to China Town,” Rowan sang. “''I’d be standing on Canal and Bowery…” “''And she’d be standing next to me,” Harlow sang. “''Hey! 1, 2, 3!” “''I belong with you, you belong with me, you’re my sweetheart,” Harlow and Rowan sang. “''I belong with you, you belong with me, you’re my sweetheart.” “There’s something I’ve been wanting to do,” Beth explained, and in the next moment, she closed the distance, so Josh and her were nose to nose. For a second, Josh got this look on his face that said he clearly didn’t believe this, but when Beth lightly pressed her lips against his, he immediately kissed back. In his mind, fireworks were going off. “''Love – we need it now,” Rowan, Harlow and New Directions sang. “''Let’s hope for some, so we’re bleeding out,” “''I belong with you, you belong with me, you’re my sweetheart,” Harlow and Rowan sang. “''I belong with you, you belong with me, you’re my sweetheart.” “''Ho!” New Directions sang. “''Hey! Ho!” “''The last one,” Harlow sang. “''Hey!” Everyone sang. The audience clapped – ironically, just as Beth and Josh pulled apart. Beth could only say one word: “Wow,” “Wow indeed,” Josh agreed, and then they kissed again. The rest of New Directions surged forward to join Harlow and Rowan, and Rowan lost direct sight of Harlow in the merge. “''Shine bright like a diamond,” New Directions sang. “''Shine bright like a diamond,” “''Find light in the beautiful sea,” Rowan sang. “''I choose to be happy. You and I, you and I, we’re like diamonds in the sky.” “''You’re a shooting star I see,” Harlow sang. “''A vision of ecstasy. When you hold me, I’m alive. We’re like diamonds in the sky.” “''I knew that we’d become one right away,” They both sang. “''Oh, right away. At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays; I saw the life inside your eyes.” “''So shine bright tonight, you and I,” They sang. “''We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky, eye to eye, so alive. We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky.” “''Shine bright like a diamond,” New Directions sang. “''Shine bright like a diamond. Shine bright like a diamond. We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky.” “''Shine bright like a diamond,” New Directions sang. “''Shine bright like a diamond. Shine bright like a diamond. We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky.” “''Palms rise to the universe,” Allegra sang. “''As we moonshine and molly.” “''Feel the warmth, we’ll never die.” Caleb sang. “''We’re like diamonds in the sky.” “''You’re a shooting star I see,” Elena sang. “''A vision of ecstasy,” “''When you hold me, I’m alive,” Tommy sang. “''We’re like diamonds in the sky.” “''At first sight,” Margie sang. “''I felt the energy of sun rays. I saw the life inside your eyes.” “''So shine bright tonight, you and I,” ND sang. “''We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky, eye to eye, so alive. We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky.” “''Shine bright like a diamond.” They sang. “''Shine bright like a diamond. Shine bright like a diamond.” “Oh yeah,” ''Rowan sang. '' “''Shine bright like a diamond. Shine bright like a diamond. Shine bright like a diamond. Shine bright like a diamond.” ---------------------------------------------------------- The New Directions watched as the trio of judges walked across the stage. On their right, the Warblers stood hands folded, while on their left the Unitards had their heads bowed, all their arms threaded through each other’s like they were some singing, dancing human knot. The first judge – a former beauty pageant queen with a big, hairspray drenched updo and a orange tan that rivaled Snooki’s, walked up to the microphone with a huge smile on her face. Her name was something generic, like Courtney or Tiffany or something of that nature. “All of the acts today were wonderful,” She said, like she was at one of her beauty pageants, talking about how she wanted world peace “for the children”. “I feel so privileged to have been given the opportunity to be here today, and I’m sure my fellow judges feel the same way.” She gestured to the two other judges – a car salesman at the Defiance Ford dealership with a bad toupee, who always gave a broad, fake smile like he was in the middle of a big sale, and the host of a local children’s show, who had a vacant look in his eyes and a very specific odor that made the New Directions think he probably smoked some kind of illegal drug – both gave token nods. Courtney/Tiffany turned back to the mic. “Before I announce the results, let’s just all give a big round of applause for all the talented groups that got up on stage today!” The audience clapped and so did the glee clubs, even though they simply wanted to hear who won already. Courtney/Tiffany took about a minute opening the envelope, and when she finally pulled it out, she surveyed the crowd before saying anything. “In third place,” She read slowly. “The Unitards!” The New Directions were relieved they hadn’t come in last place. The Unitards coach looked not so secretly bummed as she shook hands with the car salesman judge and took the small trophy from him. As Beth watched them disappear into the wings, she locked eyes with Josh. He gave her a reassuring thumbs up; a smile still plastered on his face like it had been since she’d kissed him. Beth smiled back and turned forward as ND moved closer to the Warblers. “And our winner,” Courtney/Tiffany said overdramatically. “Is…” As they waited for the results, time seemed to slow for the New Directions. They wanted to win so badly…But the Warblers were tough competition. “From William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!” The announcement took a moment to register. “What?” Rowan said, and Harlow laughed. He tried to hug her, but at the last minute, she turned away. She didn’t want Gabe to be mad. Beth let out a sigh she didn’t know she’d been holding. There was a thunderous applause and she found herself smiling as the car salesman handed her their trophy, probably happy to finally be allowed to go home behind that fake grin. Behind her, Margie and DJ squealed, Shawn and Elena locked hands, Caleb and Allegra hugged, and Teagan was jumping up and down, grabbing onto Ben’s shoulders to keep her balance. Beth looked backstage where Josh was still standing; clapping so hard his hands would probably be red tomorrow. “We won!” She called out to him. He probably couldn’t hear her, but that didn’t matter. Beth was just too damn excited. ---------------------------------------------------------- When the New Directions got back to school on Monday, they were all on Cloud Nine. They were so happy they won Regionals that nothing could bring them down – not even the slushies thrown in their faces to assure them they were still considered losers. None of it mattered. Shawn and Elena, on the other hand, had very important matters to attend to. They walked up to Tommy at his locker before last bell, hand in hand. When Tommy saw them, he smirked. “Well, well,” He said. “Seems like someone decided to come out of the closet,” “Yeah,” Elena responded. “When are you?” Tommy’s face fell, and the silence seemed to stretch on for a long time. “What the Hell are you talking about?” He asked finally. He spewed it out quickly, nervously. “We know, Tommy,” Shawn replied. “We know you’re gay for DJ,” “Not so loud!” Tommy snapped. A few kids turned their heads to look at him, and then hurried on their way. “Tommy,” Elena said softly. “We want to help you,” “I don’t need help,” Tommy said. “I’m not gay like you…” “You can keep telling yourself that,” Shawn said. “But it doesn’t make it true. Are you seriously going to sacrifice your happiness for a reputation?” Tommy didn’t answer, so Elena cut in. “Do you honestly think that the reason we sang “Ships in the Night” that first day was because it was the only song we could agree on?” She asked. “I think we both knew on some subconscious level that we’d been playing cat and mouse with other people for far too long. I’ve gotten my feelings out in the open and it feels great, I’m happy. It’s time you do too. I’m setting you free, Tommy. Take it.” Again, Tommy didn’t say anything. So, Elena simply looked at Shawn and without saying a word, the two girls headed towards glee club. Tommy stared at the space they’d occupied a minute before, Elena’s words repeating over and over in his head. ''I’m setting you free, Tommy. I’m setting you free. '' She had good intentions, but he wasn’t free. Not even close. ---------------------------------------------------------- Beth turned to address the glee club with a smile on her face. “We won!” She announced with a fist pump to the air. The response was a chorus of cheers. Caleb and Tommy high fived. Shawn and Elena exchanged sweet smiles. Margie smirked and twirled a strand of her hair. Allegra looked like she might cry. “But,” Beth continued. “We still have Regionals to go, and we’re going to have to really bring it. So, let’s start right now.” She pulled a stack of sheet music out of her bag. “Now, our first number of the week, a favorite of all of ours – “Hall of Fame”,” The glee club clapped and got up, taking sheet music from Beth and going to the positions they’d been in the first time they’d sang this song. Beth leaned up the piano. “And 5, 6, 7, 8!” ---------------------------------------------------------- '''That's it folks! Hope it didn't suck too bad. See you in a few weeks after a brief hiatus so I can rest and rejuvenate. But I promise in the mean time I will be on Tumblr (thethreemenstrateers), Twitter and my fanfiction Polyvore (both jackie_jmarie) and there will be lots of spoilers. So, if you go through TFOU withdrawal, just know I'm still here! ' Navigation Category:Scripts Category:Season one scripts